


Lost in Leo-I Mean Love

by redcupitsaredcup



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcupitsaredcup/pseuds/redcupitsaredcup
Summary: Leo thought he and Calypso were meant to be. Turns out, happily-ever-afters aren't always so happy. Oh well. He's fine being alone. Totally fine. Not lonely at all.Teddy is deep in the muddiness of unrequited love. She's shy, anxious, and is fine living out her love life in daydreams alone. Totally fine. Not lonely at all.When Piper befriends Teddy, her and Leo's worlds just might collide in an unexpected way for both of them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my loves. I have never written fanfic, I've never really written period, so this will be interesting. If someone happens to see this, I hope you might read it and even like it! I never really liked Leo with Calypso. I just thought he deserved better, I guess. Teddy is my version of better. ;)

Chapter 1: Teddy  
Teddy was going to scream. Or at least she would have if she had any sort of spine. Instead, she silently took a breath and counted to ten as Lottie blinked at her with a smug expression.  
“I truly am sorry, Ted. It’s not my fault I’m so irresistible,” her half-sister said with a smirk.  
The worst part was, she wasn’t lying. As a daughter of Apollo, Lottie was about as hopelessly beautiful as their father. With her golden locks that cascaded to her waist and her thick black lashes, Lottie was the picture-perfect demigod, something Teddy was most definitely not. She tugged on her own muddy blonde hair, cut in a blunt bob above her shoulders, trying not to think of him. Leo Valdez, the devastatingly handsome demigod Teddy had been in love with for months, who coincidentally had just taken interest in her sister. Because of course. It wasn’t enough that he had previously been with Calypso, known for her angelic features, but he had to go for her own sister, too, apparently.  
Teddy tried to take on a nonchalant appearance for Lottie, and said, “I already told you, Lot, I really couldn’t care less. I don’t even really know Leo, it’s no difference to me.”  
Lottie raised a brow. “No difference, eh? So we’re going to pretend you haven’t been pining over him for months, making goo-goo eyes at every opportunity?”  
Teddy sighed. “What does it matter to you anyway?”  
Lottie chuckled cruelly. “You’re my sister, dear, of course it matters to me. Well, if you’re so indifferent, then I suppose I’ll accept his invitation to dinner,” she said with a wink.  
Teddy suppressed an eye roll, ignoring the jealous twist of her heart. Though Lottie was only a year older than her, she loved to call Teddy things like “dear” and “honey” as a way of asserting dominance. Toddy smiled weakly at Lottie, and made a vow right then and there: No more pining for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, I love you. Thank you for reading! <3

Leo was going to kill them. That was the only way. He closed his eyes and made an effort to block out the noise.   
“If you didn’t want me to be on your team, you should have just said so!” Piper shouted.   
Jason winced. “You know that’s not it, Pipes, of course I want you on my team, it's just-”  
“It’s just that sometimes it's better to mix it up, I know, I know,” Piper replied with an eye roll.   
They’d been on about this for almost twenty minutes, and Leo still didn’t know what they were even talking about. He considered the scalding metal pliers in his hand, wondering if he could somehow destroy his ears with them. At least he wouldn’t have to listen to this anarchy any longer. He was working on a new armor design, one with ambrosia laced in the metal so that the armor would immediately treat wounds as they came. Well that’s what he wanted to be doing, but instead he was on the ground putting together a new vanity for the Aphrodite cabin. It was incredibly large and ornate, and let’s just say Piper was lucky Leo loved her.   
“Argh,” he exclaimed, throwing down a screw. “Pipes, will you hand me that wrench?”   
“I’m not a mind reader, Jason! You have to tell me when you’re upset, or else how will I know?”  
Leo sighed. The chances of anyone handing him that wrench seemed pretty bleak. He stood and wiped his damp curls off his forehead before walking across to his toolbox. He grabbed his wrench, accidentally dropping something that made a delicate clink as it hit the floor. As he bent to pick it up, Leo’s heart squeezed. It was Calypso’s bracelet, the one he had engraved “L+C 4EVER.”   
He had thought he found his happy ending with Calypso. They were true love, endgame, the real deal. Well, he’d learned the hard way: there’s no such thing. Months and months of manipulation and general stuck-upidness, and yet she was still the one to break it off. Logically, he knew he was better off, but there is little logic in love. Besides some pointless flirting with a few Aphrodite kids, Leo’s love life had been pretty nonexistent since. Which was fine by him. Totally fine. More time for working, right?  
“GUYS!” Leo finally shouted, right as Jason began to sputter hopelessly. “I love you both, but if you don’t stop barking like wild dogs, I will throw myself into this fire. You know I will.”   
Piper softened. “I’m sorry, Leo. You shouldn’t have to deal with a stupid lovers’ spat.”  
“Lovers?” Leo raised his eyebrow. “You could have fooled me. Archenemies bent on destroying each other? Now that I would have believed.”  
Jason smiled weakly. “Yeah, we’re working on that. Communication, right Pipes?”  
Piper shot him a glare and turned to Leo. “Do you need any help? I know this is a lot to ask.”  
Leo actually laughed. “Controlling a huge mechanical dragon is a lot to ask. Building a vanity is child’s play. Besides, I need a distraction.”  
Jason frowned. “Still hung up on Calypso?”  
“Jason!” Piper hissed.   
Leo rolled his eyes. “I’m not that fragile, Piper. And no, I’m not still hung up on her. I’m just endlessly pining for her and ruing the day she left me. That’s all.”  
Piper gave him a sympathetic look. “Leo-”  
“I’m just kidding, Pipes. I’m good. But I really do need to work on this vanity, or else your conniving siblings will probably curse me with horrible fashion sense for all eternity.”  
“You don’t really have a fashion sense-” Jason began.  
Piper groaned, dragging Jason out by the arm, and shooting Leo one last smile. Leo grinned back, shaking his head at his two idiotic best friends. He turned back to the horribly pink vanity and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Leo. That's it.


	3. Chapter 3: Teddy

Teddy hadn’t lied to her sister; she really didn’t know Leo Valdez. They had had a few miniscule interactions that to him had meant nothing, and to her everything. She remembered the first time she had ever seen him, soot-covered and sweat-dampened curls plastered to his forehead. He had been working on some sort of innovative weapon, she was sure. Teddy had been immediately enamored with him. At meals, her ears were programmed to detect his booming laughter and wisecrack jokes. Passing him on the way to the Apollo cabin was enough to make her flush.   
“Teddy!” squealed someone, breaking her out of her daze. It was Piper, walking up the grassy hill where Teddy had been perched all afternoon with a book.   
It was the first sunny day in over a week. The spring sun was warm on Teddy’s face as she smiled at her friend. She hadn’t known Piper long, but she was already closer to her than any of her half-siblings. Not that Teddy didn’t like her siblings, but she couldn’t help but feel a little out of sorts with their bright, extroverted personalities. She liked Piper’s down to earth genuity. They had met during training. When Teddy had been fumbling around with her sword, Lottie cracking up in the meantime, Piper had gently corrected her, and the rest, as they say, was history.  
“How’s my little bookworm?” Piper teased with a smile and a ruffle of Teddy’s hair as she collapsed into the grass beside her.   
Like Lottie, Piper was only a year older than Teddy, who was about to turn 18. Unlike Lottie, Piper’s teasing was friendly and good-natured. Teddy smiled.   
“I’ve been worse. It’s a beautiful day.”  
“It is, isn’t it? I hadn’t noticed. Gods know Jason is enough of a dark cloud in his own right,” Piper said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Trouble in paradise?” Teddy asked gently.   
“Oh, just the usual. We bicker, we shout, we make up. The endless cycle of torture.”  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll work it out. You two both care about each other so much,” replied Teddy in such a simple, earnest way that the words seemed undoubtable.   
Piper surveyed her, hand raised to block the sun from her eyes. “What about you? Any news on the love front?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.   
Teddy laughed, a bit painfully. Piper had no idea about Teddy’s unrequited love for her best friend. She was always trying to get Teddy to branch out and meet more people, much to her chagrin. “Nothing worth mentioning.”  
Piper sat up suddenly, a brightness coming into her eyes. “Theodosia Horton, I am going to set you up with someone. I am a daughter of Aphrodite, after all.”  
Giggling at the sudden formality of her full name, Teddy covered her face with her hands. “You most definitely will not.”  
“Oh yes I will, and I’m going to do it perfectly. You’ll see. Oh! I almost forgot! Are you busy?”  
Glancing down at her half-finished copy of Pride and Prejudice, Teddy shrugged. This was her third time reading it, anyway. “Nope. What do you have in mind?”  
“Well, I sorta kinda got my friend Leo stuck with building this huge vanity for the Aphrodite kids, and I was thinking of stopping by to help while he was out. Wanna come? I promise I’ll do all the heavy-lifting,” Piper said with puppy-dog eyes.  
Teddy’s treacherous heart began to beat at the mention of Leo, but she shoved those feelings aside. She was done with that silliness, after all. “Why not?” she answered Piper, wondering what the heck she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, her name is Theodosia. Yeah, I've watched Hamilton too many times.


	4. Teddy

Twenty minutes later, Piper let out a groan, throwing down her screwdriver. “How in the gods’ name are you so good at this?”  
Teddy looked up, startled. “What do you mean?”  
“What do I mean? I’ve been working on the same step this whole time, and you’re already almost done!” Piper raised a brow. “Is it some secret Apollo kid talent to put furniture together speedily?”  
Teddy chuckled. “It’s not that bad if you just follow the instructions. I don’t think I’m speedy so much as you’re just slow,” she joked with a sly grin.   
Piper exclaimed in mock offense and opened her mouth to retort just as Leo walked, or rather exploded through the door. He exclaimed in surprise as he saw Piper, and after taking in the sight the mess of screws around her, began to laugh rather boisterously. Teddy froze, certain her traitorous heart was audibly thumping.  
“Piper McLean, are you trying to impress me?” Leo asked, wiggling his brows.   
Piper rolled her eyes. “Shut it, Valdez. As a matter of fact, I am being a great friend.”  
Leo raised a brow. “For helping me with a project you got me stuck with in the first place?”  
Piper grinned. “Exactly! Just consider Teddy and I your personal assistants.”  
Leo, having crossed the room to inspect the armor he was working on, glanced quizzically back at Piper. “Who?”  
Piper rolled her eyes. “Leo, meet Teddy. Teddy, Leo.”  
Teddy almost fainted right there. She could feel her face flush as Leo glanced at her, his brow furrowed. “Oh, hey,” he said, immediately going back to his work.   
“Um, hey,” Teddy croaked back, reddening as Piper shot her a questioning look.   
“Fine, well if you’re not going to appreciate us, we’ll be leaving,” Piper said, chin raised.  
“Uh-huh, sure thing. Can you hand me the slip-joint pliers?”  
Piper huffed. “I most certainly will not. Goodbye, Leo. Come along, Teddy, we’ll find more appreciative company.”  
Teddy hid a smile, and just before she followed Piper, she grabbed the pliers Leo had asked for. Blood rushing to her ears, she held out the pliers to him. “Uh-um, pliers?” she said quite eloquently. Gods help her. Leo raised his eyebrows.  
“Thanks,” he replied, gently taking them. Teddy nodded once and ran out of the room after Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, the first meeting ;)


	5. Leo

Leo was laughing so hard, tears were welling up in his eyes. Jason glared at him as Piper cackled right along. Even Piper’s shy new friend (What was her name again? Betty?) she had brought to dinner was trying to hide a giggle.  
“Yeah, yeah, really funny guys. ‘Take the jelly bean, Jason, it’s lemon flavored.’ I didn’t even know what Bertie Bott’s Beans were until now. Why the hell would anyone want a vomit flavored jelly bean?” Jason asked, trying and failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.   
“Aw, honey.” Piper leaned over and dropped a kiss on his cheek.   
“Now I have to go get something to wash it down with,” Jason said grumpily.   
Piper laughed, grabbing his hand, and led him to get a refill of his drink.   
Piper’s friend, sitting across from Leo, seemed to shrink down immediately, a faint blush on her cheeks. Leo surveyed her thoroughly for the first time.   
“What’s your name again?”  
“T-Teddy,” she said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears.   
She didn’t quite look like the rest of the Apollo cabin. Most of them dripped confidence and allure, but this girl seemed… well, not that. She kind of resembled an elf, Leo thought. Small, rather pointy ears, big, full cheeks, shoulder length blond hair, and a rather timid disposition. Her blue eyes scrutinized him warily, as if he was about to explode any second.   
“Well, Teddy, you’ve got somewhat of a knack for furniture, I’ll tell you that.” Leo chuckled. “I know for a fact it wasn’t Piper who put together most of that vanity.”  
Teddy flushed scarlet. “Oh, it was nothing. I just, you know, followed the instructions. I’ve never really put together furniture before, but maybe it’ll become a hobby,” she finished, wincing at herself.   
Leo laughed. “You sound like a Hephaestus kid,” he said with a wink.   
Teddy blushed again. That seemed to be a habit of hers. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Piper and Jason returned to the table, smiling happily.   
Leo groaned. “We’re trying to eat here guys, come on.”  
Piper grinned and planted a big, sloppy kiss on Jason’s cheek.   
“Teddy and I will have to find our own table tomorrow.”  
Teddy turned bright red as Piper began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing new to add. i hope you guys are doing good, and thank you to the two people who left me kudos, it may seem small, but it made me happy :) i'm very insecure lol.


	6. Teddy

Lottie rolled her eyes. “They just think they’re the cutest couple in the world,” she said mockingly.  
Teddy tilted her head. “I don’t think so. They’re in love, I think.”  
Percy and Annabeth were more than that. They were obviously soulmates, or at least Teddy believed so. She admired the way they both supported one another, no matter the circumstances. Teddy supposed you must really love someone to jump into Tartarus for them.  
She and Lottie were on their way to campfire, Lottie with her guitar strapped over her shoulder. They were to lead a sing-along tonight, and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t let Teddy forget it. Singing was her least favorite of her (literal) god-given talents. She much preferred healing, and photokinesis, a somewhat rare talent that Teddy never really told anyone about. She mostly did it for fun, playing with the way the light hit the grass, and occasionally using it to warm her feet on a chilly day. She had utilized it in healing only once, when some Ares kid had come to her with a particularly gnarly wound that she needed to cauterize, and quickly.  
Lottie, on the other hand, had a voice like smooth velvet, and flourished in the attention of the rest of the campers. Teddy inspected her sister, somewhat enviously. Her long hair was tied in a braid, with loose tendrils tickling her face like spun strands of gold. Her hazel eyes were narrowed with distaste as they strode past Percy and Annabeth, hands clasped and voices low. Teddy realized she was probably just jealous, but she still thought it was impolite to stare.  
“So what songs do you have for tonight?” she asked in an effort to distract her sister. Lottie glanced at Teddy.  
“A new composition by yours truly,” she said confidently, flipping her braid over her shoulder.  
Lottie wasn’t a bad person. She was...er, complicated. Teddy loved her sister, she truly did, but Lottie didn’t always make it easy. She taunted and boasted, but Teddy suspected it was mainly just a front. She had an infallible belief in the inherent good of people, even half-bloods, and this extended to Lottie, too. They reached the campfire a few minutes early, and Lottie sat down to tune her guitar. She watched Teddy as she arranged herself beside her sister.  
“Absolutely not. I can’t have you right next to me, you’re way too fidgety, it always throws me off.”  
Teddy’s eyes widened, panicking for a second about where else she could sit, when she heard someone call her name from afar. She turned her head towards the noise and saw Piper, followed by Jason, and…uh oh. Gods help her.  
Even from a distance, Leo took her breath away for a beat. She felt herself flush, and she clenched a fist, silently willing herself to get a grip. She waved enthusiastically at Piper, and went to join them.  
“Tell Leo I said hi,” Lottie drawled, making kissing noises. Teddy blushed and fled even faster.  
“Hi, Piper! You look beautiful!” she greeted her friend, feeling slightly plain by comparison. Piper had her hair in an elegant french braid, some brown wisps blowing across her face in the slight breeze. Her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was underneath a cute pair of overalls. She looked effortlessly stylish, as always. Teddy herself was simply wearing her shirt and some jean shorts, her cropped hair straightened in its usual style.  
“Right back at ya, gorgeous,” Piper said with a wink. She looked around, searching for something. “Should we go find Hazel and Frank?”  
Everyone murmured in agreement, and they went to find their friends. Teddy’s eyes briefly met Leo’s, and he gave her a sort of half-smile. Her heart fluttered.  
They found Hazel and Frank, and after exchanging greetings, they all went to sit down. Teddy had met both before, and she already loved them both, Hazel in particular. Like Piper, she was extremely kind, and easy to get along with.  
As they shuffled to find seats, Piper grabbing Jason’s hand and perching as close as she could to the front, Teddy found herself… oh gods. Right in between Hazel and… Leo. Perfect. And to make things even better, he was on the end of the bench, so he had no one else to talk to but her. She wondered how long a heart could sustain beating this fast until she collapsed.  
“I hate these sing-alongs,” Leo muttered to no one in particular. Teddy shyly peered up at him. Well, that was something they had in common.  
She laughed gently and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Me too,” she told him. He looked down at her.  
“Aren’t you an Apollo kid? Shouldn’t you love this stuff?”  
Teddy laughed outright at that. “Gods, no. I can barely manage talking to people I don’t know let alone singing in front of a crowd. No, that is most definitely more Lottie’s thing.”  
“Lottie?” he said, cocking his head.  
“My sister. She is the best singer I’ve ever heard.” She gazed absently at Lottie. “It must be nice to know that you’re so amazing at something. I think I'd like not to have to be so insecure about everything,” she finished, and looking back at Leo, she blushed, realizing how stupid she just sounded.  
“Not everyone has to be amazing at the same things. No one can be good at everything. I, for one, croak like a frog when I try to sing, but I’ve been told I’m somewhat of a good inventor,” he said humbly. “Imagine how unfair it would be for the rest of the male population if i could sing, on top of my looks, wit, and intelligence.” He smiled lightly as she laughed. “I’m sure you have plenty of your own talents, Teddy.”  
She blushed furiously at that, and right on cue, Hazel leaned over. “What deep stuff are you two talking about?”  
Just as Leo opened his mouth to answer, Teddy ventured, “Oh, just Leo’s many diverse talents and general superiority over the rest of mankind. The usual.”  
Leo’s eyes widened, and he choked out a laugh, while Hazel giggled and rolled her eyes knowingly.  
Teddy was glowing inside, proud that she had surprised that laugh out of him. His laugh was as intoxicating as his warm brown eyes and wild curls. Before he could respond, Lottie strummed her guitar, and everyone fell silent. When she began to sing, her voice dripping with a honey-like quality, Teddy was mesmerized. She glanced at Leo halfway through the song, and caught him staring at Lottie, mouth slightly open, brown eyes twinkling. Her heart dropped, and she swayed the smallest bit. Leo stilled her, hand on her back, and his brown eyes lit with concern.  
“Are you alright?” he whispered anxiously.  
Teddy cleared her throat. “Yeah I-I’m fine,” she whispered back. Leo removed his hand, and she shivered. He glanced at the movement and cocked his head ever-so-slightly.  
Dear gods. This boy was going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my life were a cliche. That's it. XD


	7. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be studying for biology right now? Yes. Am I going to? Absolutely not. I expected this story to have literally 0 views and the fact that it has 14 is, like, mind-blowing for me. So, yeah. :) Hope the 14 of you are all well, lol!

Leo was fine. Having fun even, talking with Teddy, and even listening to the stupid songs they had to sing. But as he gazed at the Apollo girl with the guitar, he thought of Calypso. And just like that, his heart was aching. He didn’t want to think of her long, caramel waves, or her sweet, melodic voice, and yet… here he was.   
Leo never thought of himself as a hero. That was more Percy and Jason and Piper’s thing. He was… well, just Leo. He hadn’t quite believed it when Calypso finally agreed to be with him. I mean come on, Calypso? The girl that had rendezvoused and romanced with some of the most handsome and iconic heroes the world had ever known? Leo had never pictured himself with anyone, let alone a literal titan. When she had left him after months of petty arguments, he had almost felt relieved. Finally, the world made sense again. But he still hadn’t gotten past the sharp tug of his heart when he thought about her laugh, or the way she looked at him incredulously when he cracked a joke.   
Suddenly, breaking him out of his daze, he felt Teddy sway lightly beside him. His hand shot out of its own accord, cradling her back.   
“Are you alright?” he whispered to her.   
She looked startled, her big doe eyes blinking up at him. “Yeah I-I’m fine,” she replied, blushing.   
He removed his hand, and he felt her give the slightest of shivers. He looked back at her questioningly, and said, “Do you want to leave?”  
She hesitated, glancing around them anxiously before meeting his eyes again. “Yeah, maybe that would be for the best,” she answered, a ghost of a smile on her face.   
Leo nodded, and reached for her hand. Her head snapped up to his and she turned a furious shade of pink, but she gently gripped his hand as he led them away from the campfire. When they got far enough away to talk, he glanced over at her, dropping her hand.   
“Are you sure you’re ok?”  
She smiled. “Just a little tired, that’s all.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Leo nodded, and then let out a long breath. Teddy glanced at him curiously.   
“Is everything alright?” she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.   
Leo chuckled. “Yeah, just feeling a bit angsty; normal Leo stuff.”  
Teddy frowned, a little crinkle forming between her brows.   
“Why? Can I help?”  
He could tell she meant it, too. From the simple earnestness she had said it with, he had a gut feeling that he could ask her to do just about anything, and she would do it.   
“Nah, just a little heartsick. I, uh, broke up with my girlfriend a while ago,” he blurted, unsure what had made him divulge that to this girl he had known for only a few days. “It’s stupid, really.”  
“That’s not stupid,” she cried. “You lost someone you loved. That’s one of the hardest things a person can go through. That’s a huge part of your life that just flipped upside down. Nothing about that is stupid.”   
Leo put his hands in his pockets.   
“Well, when you say it like that, I guess you’re right,” he said, and now his cheeks were a little warm.   
“What do you miss most about her?”  
Leo furrowed his brow. “Calypso? Well-uh-I guess…” Leo stuttered, and then shut his eyes. “She was always so-so honest. She always told you exactly what she thought, no B.S. Sometimes to a fault. But there was no guessing with Calypso. So yeah, it hurt when she called you dumber than a dryad, but when she told you she loved you, you-I knew she meant it.”  
He opened his eyes, glancing sheepishly at Teddy. He wasn’t sure what it was about her that made it so easy to open up to her, but it felt… good. It was nice to talk about his feelings with someone who didn’t know him or Calypso well. He knew Piper meant well when she told Leo he was much better off without Calypso, but the thing was, he didn’t want to be better off without her. They had their problems, and he probably was better off without her, but sometimes he just wanted to mope like a lovesick puppy. Teddy didn’t look at him with pity, though. She had nodded throughout his talk, listening intently.   
“She sounds… wonderful. I-I think sometimes two people can be absolutely amazing, but maybe not… together. It’s natural to feel this way. I’m sure Calypso misses you just as you miss her, but I know that you’ll get through no matter what the gods have in store for you. One thing I will say though, is that she obviously wasn’t thinking straight if she gave you up so easily.”  
She said the last part with emotion in her voice. When Leo looked down at her, she was blinking hard, staring at her shoes. He cleared his throat.   
“I-uh… thanks. That actually felt pretty good to get out into the open,” he said with a smile, hand raking through his curls. “You’re easy to talk to, Teddy.”  
She smiled brightly, cheeks pinking like he predicted they would. They had reached the Apollo cabin, and they stood awkwardly for a moment, saying nothing.   
It was Teddy who broke the silence. She looked up at him nervously, tucking her short hair behind her elf ear.   
“Thank you for walking me back. I really appreciate it.”  
“Thank you for acting as my part-time therapist. Next time we hang out, I promise we’ll actually do something fun. You have not yet seen the mischief Leo Valdez is capable of,” he said, grinning devilishly.   
Teddy looked a bit faint at that last part, and with an aggressive nod and an odd, sort of choked laugh, she hurried into her cabin.  
Leo shook his head, smiling. He was beginning to quite like this girl, oddity and all.


	8. Teddy

Teddy was giddy. She had talked to Leo, actually had real conversation! Sure, it was about his ex-girlfriend he wasn’t over, but those were mere details.  
She lay in her bed, manipulating the moonlight that fell across her face. She twirled her hands, making shapes of the shadows, feeling rather proud of herself. Teddy had been shy and anxious for as long as she remembered. She had been raised by her grandmother, a strong, sweet-hearted woman. She had loved her grandma more than life itself, but caring for her had been quite taxing at times, and isolated Teddy from most of her peers. A natural introvert, she had never minded blending into the background, but when she moved to Camp Half-Blood two years ago after her grandmother’s passing, suddenly surrounded by half-siblings she never knew she had, she was… uncomfortable, to say the least. It was hard for her to make small talk with people she didn’t know well. That’s why she was so thankful for Piper, who had made her feel like a lifelong friend from the beginning. She was even grateful for Lottie, for though she could be a bit touchy at times, she was her sister, and for all her teasing, she had a good heart.   
This was also the reason she was shocked, albeit happily, after her conversation with Leo. She had never been able to converse with- well, a boy- so easily. How was it that the person who made her the most anxious could also be so easy to talk to? She was confused in the happiest way possible. She giggled softly, releasing her hold on the moonlight, and drifted off to sleep.   
~  
It was Saturday morning, comfortably warm, and Teddy could practically feel the faces of the flowers outside her cabin turning towards their friend the sun. She had agreed to go swimming with Piper this morning (she didn’t actually plan on swimming of course, she would be bringing a book, a cringey YA novel this time). She was gazing grumpily at her unruly waves, frizzy and knotted. Teddy’s hair was on the cusp of curly, but unlike some of her brothers and sisters that had the perfect beach waves, her own muddy locks were more frizz than wave. She didn’t have enough time to straighten it today, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she would be seeing Leo today. She inwardly groaned and face-palmed. There was no reason to believe that Leo would be anywhere near her this morning, but, well, he was Piper’s friend, and… No. She scolded herself. I shouldn’t care what anyone else thinks anyway, she thought. It was a nice thought, if a bit unreasonable.   
She finally met Piper, who ruffled Teddy’s unruly curls, and chattered as they made their way to the lake.   
“I invited Jason and Leo, but I don’t know if they’ll come.”   
“Oh.”  
Piper laughed. “You look like I just said I invited Hades and Hera. What on earth is the matter?”  
Teddy blushed. “No, nothing, I-I just wasn’t listening,” she lied.   
Piper raised a brow. “This doesn’t have to do with a certain Hephaestus kid I know with curly hair and a snarky attitude, does it?”  
Teddy gasped. “What? N-no, of course not! I don’t, I mean, I-” she stopped, glancing at Piper to see if she was buying any of this.   
She wasn’t.   
“The lady doth protest too much, I think,” she said with a wink.   
“Please don’t say anything, I’m begging you.”  
“Of course not! This is perfect, actually! I told you I was going to find you someone, and it just got a bit easier for me,” she said, smirking.  
“No, Piper, please don’t, I’m an absolute trainwreck, he would never like me, not in that way.”  
“That, my dear, is your first mistake. You are beautiful, smart, and the kindest person I know. It’s him who has to prove his worth to you.”  
Teddy laughed, not believing her friend in the slightest, but loving her all the more for saying it.   
“Don’t look now, but that chance may come sooner than you think.”  
Teddy looked back to find Jason and Leo strolling up to the two of them. And Leo was… well, frankly, not wearing a shirt, and oh god, Teddy must be red as a firetruck. She turned back to Piper, who clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. After greeting them happily, Jason planted a kiss on Piper’s cheek, and Leo collapsed down beside Teddy, grinning at her. Not knowing what to do with herself, she took a sip of her water bottle.  
“Heya, Teddy Bear.”  
Teddy choked, looking up at Leo in surprise. He laughed, looking obnoxiously (and adorably) proud of himself.  
“Came up with that one after I walked you home last night,” he said with a wink.  
Teddy’s heart was in her throat. If she didn’t know any better, she would think he was flirting with her. Unfortunately, she did know better.   
“Who’s ready to get in?” Piper asked excitedly.  
Everyone but Teddy moved towards the water. Leo looked back at her curiously.   
“You coming?”  
She had already opened her book. She smiled.   
“I’m good. Not much of a swimmer. Thanks though.”  
“Theodosia Marie Burton, you are coming with us,” Piper decreed, crossing her arms over her chest.   
After about two seconds of silence, Leo burst out laughing.   
“Theodosia?” he said between laughs.   
Teddy reddened.   
“Piper!”  
Piper smirked, not apologetic in the least. Teddy groaned, while Leo continued to laugh. Teddy narrowed her eyes at him.  
“You don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, or so help me Leo Valdez, I will stab you with your own pliers.”  
Leo’s eyes widened. “O0-oo-ooh! I like angry Teddy. You should be mean more often. Although I’m not sure how well pliers would work to stab me. Might wanna try something sharper.”  
“Needle nose pliers,” Teddy deadpanned.   
“Yeah, I’m definitely into mean Teddy.”  
Piper looked thrilled as Teddy snapped her head down to hide her warm face. Leo flirted with everyone, it surely didn’t mean anything. Oh gods, what was she getting herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, you made it to the end! Thank you! I realize this might be weird and cringey and I doubt anyone will even read this but what the heck. I tried. Just as an FYI, I have no plans for this story, it comes as I write it!


End file.
